nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Jake Clark
Jake Clark is a character role-played by ItsJustJosh. Background Jake Clark was born and raised in London United Kingdom. He grew up alongside his other brother and sister. The family was not a wealthy family but rather a lower-end class family. It was Jake's job to provide financial support for him and his family, even if this meant doing things that were not so good. Jake got into a bad crowd of people where he started stealing things, robbing stores and other criminal activities, simply with the goal of being able to supply money to his siblings and mother. Jake never had a father figure or a "man" in the house so it was his job from a young age, to be the "man" of the house to be there for his family and friends. Jake managed to supply enough money for his family to live comfortably but that come with consequences. Jake was forced to leave his home and flee the country due to the group he was part of wanting him dead for trying to leave them to be with his family after his mother getting ill. Jake fled the country to California to keep his family safe away from him. More here - https://pastebin.com/UWTGph6Z Personality Jake is a very caring and adrenaline junky type of person. He will do his very best and most to help his friends and family out with things that they need. Jake was brought up in a tough childhood so understands struggle therefore trying to help others as much as possible. He will go to the end of the earth trying to help and protect the people he cares about, but he will also turn very quickly against the people who backstab him or betray him. He is someone that you do not want to get on the wrong side because he will ensure that something happens to the people that betray or backstab him. Growing up in the life of crime has made Jake openly ok with committing crime and he's gotten pretty good at it. He gets thrills from kidnapping and making a point against someone who deserves it, someone that has either backstabbed him or betrayed him someone that deserves what they have going for them. Jake is the type of person who will not lose sleep over something he did to someone if they deserved it. He has gotten very good at shooting and hunting people for a living. When did Jake move to Los Santos? Jake officially moved to Los Santos July 21st 2019. What group does Jake represent? Jake is currently no longer part of any group or gang and is currently freelancing around doing his own thing How did Jake join the "BBMC" ? It's actually a funny story of how Jake joined the BBMC, Jake was running down the Los Santos Freeway trying to steal someone's vehicle to make his way back to the city without any tools or weapons, when a massive truck went flying past him, that truck turned around and come back to Jake and asked "where you trying to go?" Jake ended up getting a ride from the truck driver to Paleto bay finding out the driver known as "[[Stevo Strawberry|'Stevo Strawberry']]" is a Vice President of the club BBMC. Stevo gave Jake a shot helped him around town showed him a few things, gave him a gun his contact number and said to contact him in a few days. Well here we are now a month later fully patched into that same MC working alongside Stevo Strawberry with the trust and respect as a brother. Jake Clark officially became a patched member of the BBMC on August 7th 2019 Category:Characters Category:Male